injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShadowsTwilight/Classic Skins coming to Injustice
Injustice's Facebook just posted this picture, teasing us at a new skin pack possibly being attached to the Lobo compatibility pack This pack appears to contain a Classic, pre-New 52 skin for Cyborg, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, and Wonder Woman during her jacket phase. Personally, classic Harley and Deathstroke, to quote an adorable green robot dog "FINALLY, hehehehehehehehehehe" As for the other two, awesome for Cyborg, 'What the hell' for Wonder Woman. Seriously, did anyone even like that stupid jacket? EDIT: Injustice's Facebook posted the full image of Classic Cyborg, labeled Teen Titans Cyborg by the page. From this one image, it looks like they'll be releasing each costume in order, which means we should see Classic Harley tomorrow. I can't wait :) EDIT: As expected, Facebook has updated today with an image of the most requested and anticipated skin for this game. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Classic Harley Quinn!!! Not to gripe or anything, but it would have been amazing showmanship if they had noticed the fact that this was the one everyone was waiting for and showed it last. Not that I'm not excited for the other two, but come on, we all know this was the one everyone wanted, they really played their Major Act a bit too soon. Oh well, can't wait to see Deathstroke tomorrow. EDIT: Deciding to go with the spiral order as opposed to the Left-to-Right, Up-to-Down approach, the Injustice Facebook has updated today with the costume hinted at in the bottom-right image. I bring you #600 Wonder Woman! I do have to admit, while it isn't all that great as a general Wonder Woman design, it actually works out pretty well as an alternate skin. Stay tuned, the Facebook page promised another one today, saying to stick around for a glimpse of Batman. Most likely/hopefully they're referring to the Flashpoint Batman we saw in the Lobo Trailer, but I guess we'll have to wait and see EDIT: Injustice's Facebook promised a new look at Batman tonight, leaving most of us wondering if they meant the Flashpoint Batman seen in Lobo's announcement trailer, or if they were announcing yet ''another ''skin for the Dark Knight that already has more than anyone else as it is. Facebook just posted it aaaaand... Relax, it's the Flashpoint skin, and as we all kind of figured, it will attached to the Lobo Compatibility pack for free on May 7th. Interestingly, the Facebook page made a note to say that this skin would be available for free and how it is obtained, information that has not been mentioned on any of the other skins announced this week. Perhaps we were wrong, and the Classic skins won't be avilable as part of the Lobo compatibility pack. I hope not, while I would gladly pay for Classic Harley any day, I would rather not if given the choice. Oh well, maybe it will be cleared up tomorrow with Deathstroke's reveal. EDIT: Ok, after being on the road all day, I am back to tell everyone what they already know, Deathstroke now has a Classic Skin: I think it looks great, pity the disappointment of Neatherrealm deciding to add yet another Bat-character to this game follows so quickly, otherwise I'd be completely ecstatic about this and would probably have more to say. Batgirl aside, though, this Classic Pack looks great, and while it's a pity that we won't be getting it for free alongside Flashpoint Batman, but that's ok, it's still a cool pack. EDIT: In a out of the blue reveal today on Injustice's Facebook hhas revealed that the Deathstroke and Cyborg skins were in fact part of a Teen Titans Pack alongside none other than Raven herself (hooray). They go on to say that there will be another pack, titled Bad Girls, whose further contents will be revealed later today, though it is safe to assume that two of the skins in the pack will be #600 Wonder Woman and Classic Harley Quinn. So what do you guys think about this new development, and who do you think will be the third addition of the Bad Girls pack. Personally, I think this is awesome, I just hope the packs don't cost too much. Category:Blog posts Category:News